Eye Of The Beholder
by poisonnwine
Summary: "She rushed off the bed, and towards the bathroom, she needed a mirror, what she thought—she was wrong, she had to be, it wasn't possible. Although when she looked in the mirror, she didn't see herself, no she was staring at Toby Cavanaugh—and her reflection was nowhere to be seen. She just had to be dreaming." Spoby Body Swap fic/dedicated to Marta/three shot (probably)-AU
1. Chapter 1

The hangover after a break up or in this case a horrible fight is never a pretty one, usually it's filled with exhaust, swollen eyes, the desire to stay in bed for the rest of your life and in more severe cases your alcohol content is probably a little too high, for your own good. In Spencer and Toby's case, they have the same symptoms, the symptoms that would lead them to diagnose of a breakup hangover, except, something was different. Something was _very _different about their situation.

It all started the day beforehand; it was like any normal spring day in Rosewood. The sun was out, and the grass was green. It was almost a perfect day, except it wasn't. At least not for Spencer and Toby, that is.

"I'm just saying that you don't have to do this. You don't have to be a intern at your father's firm, I mean, you're already under enough pressure as it is. Why put yourself through that, Spencer? Is it just to please your dad? The reason he thinks he can just—" said Toby, sitting on her red sofa chair, as he watched her pack away for college. Yes, it was June, but you can never be too early when you are Spencer Hastings.

"You don't get it!" Said Spencer, on the borderline of frustrated and anger. She stuffed the field hockey trophy, roughly, into the cardboard box. "This is my last chance, to prove anything to him! In four months, I go off to college. Okay, college! And sure, my parents' say they are proud of me. But, they still think I'm incapable of anything. Melissa has done so much more and I just, I can't just sit here, and let her win."

"Win what Spencer?" asked Toby, his voice slightly aggressive. "It's not a competition. You don't need to prove anything to them, they love you, regardless."

"Since when are you on their side!?" Spencer questioned, standing up, with her arms crossed, and her lips pursed.

"I'm not!" He proclaimed, "I just—maybe you should, just drop the whole Melissa thing, I mean—"

"Drop it?" She scoffed, "I can't just drop it, it's not like I, you know what, just go." Spencer demanded, "You are just stressing me out more, than I already am, and you so obviously will never understand—so there's no point in trying to explain why I care so much."

And the battle sky rocketed from there. Usually the two didn't fight, if they did it was over frivolous things like, facts in history, what movie they should watch, author names, or whether or not Spencer stole his shirt; none of which actually contained _yelling._

But, of course, like all couples, the two did fight. They mainly fought under the account of how different they were. Spencer was a perfectionist, a stress filled, and up tight over achiever, always trying to impress the bystander and brag over her achievements. While Toby was more of a calm, stress relieved, go-with-the-flow kind of guy. Unlike Spencer, he didn't care what other's thought, because to him, their opinions did not matter. They were perfect for each other, they created a smooth balance. Although, they didn't always realize that they were better off together, than apart. They sometimes took a kind gesture, in a wrong way, which begins the story of how they learned to understand each other.

…

Waking up to the awful sound that resembled a garbage truck, Spencer sighed. Since when did the garbage truck come in the middle of the night anyways? Wait—it had to be the middle of the night right? Unless her alarm didn't go off. Spencer jolted her eyes open, springing up from bed, her heart running fast enough to qualify for a twenty mile marathon. In a matter of seconds her heart came to a abrupt stop, when she saw that daylight had graced upon her. _Shit! _She was late for school.

In all this fuss she didn't even notice that she wasn't even in her room. No, she was in her boyfriend's room? _What the fuck! _Looking around for her beau, she sighed, unable to spot him anywhere. When did she even come over here?—why did she even come over here? For one thing, it was a Thursday, she had school for god sakes! And the second; she was angry with Toby, she shouldn't be in his room, cozied up in his bed.

Pulling the covers off of herself, she let out a shrill scream. Usually the sight made her eyes ooze over, and her mouth to become dry, but this time was different. It was very different. Her screams turned into a shallow panting, as she brought forth her hands—or eh—his hands? She kept her eyes locked on them, she was almost scared to try and move here fingers, _this was all way too freaky_, but swallowing up some courage, she decided to wiggle them. Another scream erupted out of her mouth, as she watched the manly fingers waver up and down, and back and forth. "What the hell…what the fuck." Spencer whispered in a lower tone, after a second.

She rushed off the bed, and towards the bathroom, she needed a mirror, what she thought—she was wrong, she had to be, it wasn't possible. Although when she looked in the mirror, she didn't see herself, no she was staring at Toby Cavanaugh—and her reflection was nowhere to be seen. She just _had_ to be dreaming.

She turned on the faucet to splash her face with water, pinched herself on her bulky new arm, and slapped herself against the side of her new strong cheekbone face—they were all no good, none of the techniques woke her up from this horrid dream. She stared into the mirror, eyeing her reflection with much intensity. She stroked the sides of her face, she was almost prepared for her hand to hit nothing, to just keeping floating in the air, but no, it stopped against his cheek or her cheek apparently. She had felt this spot so many times before, but it didn't feel the same. Nothing felt the same. She kept rubbing the same spot on his cheek. Everything felt so real, so vivid, it was insane. She was actually going crazy! She dropped her hand swiftly, inhaling sharply, before deciding that she would just go back to sleep—in Toby's bed—and she would wake up in her own, to her annoying alarm clock, yes, because this was defiantly a dream. Spencer didn't believe in the non explainable, and this situation right now? This was the exact definition of the unexplainable. Hell, it wasn't just unexplainable, It was like a living twilight zone!

When she woke up, things weren't much different, well besides the time ticking on the clock. It was now almost noon now, there was no way in hell, she was going to make it to school in time for her physics exam, and defiantly not in condition she was in.

Pondering on what she could do, she decided to call her own phone, if she took Toby's place, then did he take hers? After finding his cell phone, she waited on the dead silent line, the only sound filling her ears coming from the slow moving rings—no answer. With a sigh, she dropped the phone on the bed. Looks like; she's going to pay a visit to the Hastings residence.

…

This morning he woke up to an alarm, he didn't have an alarm, usually he started work later in the afternoon, not in the morning, he didn't _need_ an alarm. Not to mention, where he found himself when he woke up; in Spencer's room, on Spencer's bed, the scent of candles and perfume filling his nostrils. It was all baffling really, and then, the weirdest part—the oddest thing that has happened to him, ever, probably the oddest thing that has ever happened in the whole universe truly—he was looking down at himself, but it wasn't himself. It was Spencer's body, but he was in control of it. The astonishment of it all, practically paralyzed his thoughts, and the only thing that broke him out of his thoughts, was a woman—Spencer's mother—screaming through the door: "Spencer! You are going to be late. Get up! If you wanted a ride, we need to be out the door in forty minutes." Truly, Toby thought it was ridiculous—what would he have to do, that would take forty minutes anyways? Besides like…showering, he guesses. Two minutes later, Mrs. Hastings, as Toby always called her, knocked on the door again; barging in this time after saying "Is it okay if I come in?" Toby didn't say anything in return, so he assumed she took this as an invitation to enter Spencer's bed room. He was almost afraid to say anything, as if he did, his deeper, manlier voice would come out, rather than her raspy one.

"Spencer, what are you doing? Why are you still in bed!" yelled Mrs. Hastings in astonishment, earlier that day, shaking her head with disappointment. "Get up, and get ready—this is so unlike you!" the woman added, flickering on the lights, before exiting Spencer's room.

Toby looked around the room again once more, before returning his eyes to his new form. _What the fuck was going on_, was the only thing running through his mind at the moment, how did this even happen? Was this even possible? Was he hallucinating? "Spencer, come on!" He heard Mrs. Hastings yell again.

Toby sat up cautiously, sliding off her bed, and made his way to the full length mirror she had. He jumped back when he saw Spencer in the mirror, but after a second, stepped forward, tilting his head at the reflection, and sure enough, mirror Spencer, followed his actions.

He didn't know what to do. He couldn't go to her school like this? He didn't even know what her schedule was for god's sake, but the more he heard Mrs. Hastings yell and scream, he decided that he didn't exactly have a choice. He scavenged his way through her closet, choosing a simple pink top. It occurred to him that he was most likely going to have to work with the little devil itself, the bra, which made him his in agony. If he couldn't get a bra off of her, how the hell was he supposed to put one on? Ignoring the subject completely, he decided to look for a pair of jeans, all he could find was skinny jeans though—_why must girls only wear skinny jeans, _he thought. In the end, he decided to go with some of her yoga pants, at least they would be easier to get on…

As he began to take off the basket ball shorts, that he assumed she had worn to bed the day before, he felt like a pervert, catching himself staring at her endless legs. He quickly shook his head to it all—this was all so wrong—he somehow managed to pull on the yoga pants (and some underwear that he has seen her wearing before) without taking a free pass to roam his eyes across her body.

He walked over to the laid out shirt and bra. He glanced at the bra, with a glare in his eyes, how the hell did girls even put those things on. On countless occasions he has seen Spencer hooking them on with ease in a matter of seconds, while the times he had successfully taken her bra off, had taken what seemed like forever.

Deciding that there was no way in hell he would be able to put the bra on, he made his way back to her closet, searching for something that he could wear without trying to solve the equation of putting on a bra. It's not like Spencer always wore bras right? He has seen her a few times without one? Hasn't he?

In the end, he chose a heavy sweater—sure maybe it would be a little too heavy for late spring, but he much rather be hot, then try wearing that bra. He slipped on the sweater after taking off the field hockey shirt, she had worn to bed, and tried his best to keep his wandering eyes to himself, but sometimes he just couldn't help himself—still, technically, he was a hormonal teenage boy.

After his outfit was put together, he managed to find her deodorant—which smelled heavenly by the way—and a hair brush. He got out most of the tangles in her hair, or his hair (?), and wondered why Spencer would cuss every time she brushed her hair out—it wasn't _that_ bad. He loved playing with her hair, it was one of his favorite past times, to be honest. Now he got it all to himself, but it didn't feel the same. It was different, and he has to admit he much rather have Spencer in his lap, and stands of her hair wrapped around his fingers—than this, whatever the hell was happening here.

After all that, he decided that he was ready to go to school, well as ready as he'll ever be. Sure, he knew Spencer wore makeup, but he thinks that she looks perfect without it, so why go to the trouble. He was ready to go, grabbing her binder ; hoping that he would find a schedule—I mean this was Spencer, she _had _to have one, she was the most anal person he knew—and, her over the shoulder back pack, he traveled downstairs, with five minutes to spare. He was kind of good at this—so he thought.

Mrs. Hastings had told him "You look like you just got back from helping at a homeless shelter, what's going on with you today hunny? Are you sick?—oh well, we don't have time to do any of this, we need to go now, or else, I'll be late." Toby followed her out the door, not saying much, and to that, Mrs. Hastings noticed, her um, daughter being abnormally quiet.

"Are you okay?" She had asked, once she pulled up in front of the school, "You seem…quiet. What's wrong? Why are you in such a shitty mood? Something happen…did you fail a test, get into a fight with Toby?"

"Um, no" mumbled Toby and luckily it was Spencer's voice, not his. "Thanks for driving me, Mrs. -Mom," he corrected himself quickly, before shutting the door, and walking quickly to the entrance of Rosewood high.

As he predicted, he found a schedule, luckily, to his advantage, she even had a map of her classes. He debated of just ditching school all together, he didn't even know half of this shit anymore, and Spencer was basically in all A.P. classes, how the hell was he supposed to keep up? He was smart, sure, but he didn't care about school. It didn't appeal to him, and he sure as hell didn't apply himself, at even a fraction of how much Spencer applies herself. Spencer's schedule read that her first class was an English class. He purposely tried to be late to class (Spencer would of course highly disapprove) so he would not like a lost puppy, when he entered the class, clueless of where to sit. He managed to get their late enough, that almost everyone was in their seats, but early enough that Spencer's attendance record wouldn't be tarnished. He took one of two seats that were empty, hoping that this was indeed Spencer's seat. Although it wasn't.

Hanna came in to class ten minutes late, a pink tardy slip in hand, a handbag locked on her wrist, and a bubble popping out of her mouth. Toby didn't know Hanna that well, but yet, he knew this was the typical Hanna—late, because she was probably in the bathroom, fixing her makeup.

She took a seat next to him—the other empty seat, and whispered (and when I say whisper I mean, she basically just lowered her voice into a whisper tone, but was somehow equally as loud as she always is, maybe even louder) "What the hell are you doing in my seat? Did you hit your head this morning? That explains your appearance, you look like you just got attacked by some wild squirrel, and fell in a ditch, and didn't even bother to take the leaves out of your hair." Said Hanna. To this, Toby immediately furrowed his eyebrows—he thought the way he portrayed Spencer, was fine, he thought he looked good, even. "Where were you this morning anyways? Aria was whining about how you told her that you guys were getting coffee. You never miss coffee."

"Miss Marin," The teacher, that Toby remembered as Mr. Fitz, interrupted. "Please continue your conversation after class."

"Looks like Aria hasn't been doing her job lately," _whispered _Hanna_, _her eyes suggestive, and a smirk lingering on her lips. "If you know what I mean." She winked, before turning her attention to Mr. Fitz all together.

Toby glared at her with an odd look in his eyes, _what was she even implying? _Toby decided that, this was Hanna, and her sense of logic varied from everyone else's, so really, there was no point into figuring out what she was talking about.

The rest of the day didn't exactly run _smoothly_, per se. He probably bombed her physic's exam—in Spencer's world, a B was bad, how will she react when she gets C, or even worse a D? He was scared to see her reaction.

During lunch, he simply just sat there mostly, listening to her friends talk, mindlessly, about things that didn't make that much sense to him. But, he wasn't really listening to them though, he hasn't been much listening or talking the whole day. His thoughts were all revolving around this incredible phenomenon—_he was in her body?_ So, she had to be in his, right? None of it made any logical sense whatsoever, but yet it felt so real, it felt nothing like a dream. But, it couldn't be real, could it?

…

After finding no one at the Hastings household (she knew her parents wouldn't be home, nor Melissa, but maybe she would find Toby here—well Toby in her body? Whatever) she went back to his loft, and called her phone so many times, that she lost track. Did he seriously go to school? Was he pretending to be her? Wow, would he actually go to school for her? It made her feel all warm and cozy inside, that he would do that for her—wait no, she was still mad at him. This wasn't a time to acknowledge how sweet he was, but she couldn't deny it, _he was sweet_, and loving, and caring, and would probably do anything for her—_Stop Spencer, you are mad at Toby, you are mad at Toby, you are mad at him_, she reminded herself, but it seemed to do no good. She wasn't becoming angry, and the smile on her face wasn't washing away. _Dammit Toby!_

…

After school, Toby decided to walk to his loft, it was only a couple miles away anyways, beside he needed some time alone, to try and digest this all. This is the weirdest day of his life by a long shot. He was trying to prepare himself, for what was going to happen next. He was going to see himself, it is like some kind of out of body experience? He didn't know if he was quite ready for that, but if he was going to sort this whole thing out, he was going to have to see Spencer. He was still a little upset with her from the day before—hell, he didn't get it. His parents were exactly the same with him, all they ever focused on was Jenna. He just _chose_ not to care. All he was trying to do was help her, help her understand that sometimes no matter what you do, the end result will always be the same. She tries so hard to be the most perfect prodigy child, but she doesn't need too. She doesn't need to be the best. He wasn't trying to make her feel worse, he just wanted to help, but she kicked him out, before he could even explain. Oh well, they had bigger manners on their hands.

He pulled out the key to his loft from Spencer's back pack (he had given it to her when he first bought this place, and found this morning on her desk; he could also trust Spencer for being neat and organized) and opened the door to his loft.

Sucking in a deep breath, he stepped into his loft. He didn't say anything, he probably should have, so he didn't scare her, but it felt weird hearing Spencer's voice come out of _his_ mouth. He got to his kitchen, before his bedroom door opened. This was it; this was the climax of his bizarre day.

Although nothing he did could prepare himself for this occasion. When Spencer—whom was in his body—stepped out of that room. He felt like someone had duplicated himself, it was _so_ weird. They just stared at each other for a minute; both of their faces, horrified.

"…Toby?" whispered Spencer so softly, that it was barely audible. But, it wasn't her voice, no it was his—a shudder ran throughout his body, this was just getting more unusual, than it already was—and believe me, _it already was._

"Uh, yeah" he answered softly, examining her, with cautious eyes.

"I've been calling you for the last…two hours—what the hell is happening, how are we, why? How—this isn't real, is it?" stuttered Spencer.

Toby was too busy trying to adjust to seeing and hearing himself talk, but not being the one _talking_, to even comprehend what Spencer was saying. "What?"

"How the fuck did this happen?" repeated she.

"I don't—know" said Toby, dropping his head.

"_Freaky Friday _is a fictional movie!" Spencer yelled in exasperation "I mean, it isn't possible, that this can happen. I've been online, the whole morning, well since noon—by the way, why don't you have an alarm—and I haven't found anything. I found some myths, but that's it. Myths are myths, and just—I refuse to believe in this, it's not logical."

"You actually looked this up online?" said Toby with a single laugh, widening his eyes. "It's not something that you'll find on _yahoo answers,_ Spence."

"How are you not as freaked out as me?"

"I am!" he almost yelled, "I so am, I'm barely listening to anything you say, because it's too bizarre!"

"Well, that's great." Spencer rolled her eyes. After a pause she added: "So, this is what it feels like to be yelled at by Spencer Hastings—oh come on, I'm not that scary…people are dumb." Spencer went on, letting her eyes fall on what Toby dressed her up in. "What the hell are you wearing? You look like a homeless person."

"I don't understand what's so wrong with it." Said he, furrowing his eyes, and looking down at the clothes he chose for the day. "And look at you! You are wearing what I wore to bed yesterday."

"I was busy." Spencer growled. "How do we fix this?" She asked after a moment.

"Well…" said Toby biting his lips, er Spencer's? Whatever. " What did the myths you found say?" He asked timidly.

"Really?" said Spencer arching an eyebrow.

"Well, do you have any better ideas? Like you said, it's not logical—it's not like we can make a doctor's appointment for this." Toby pointed out, and Spencer had to admit, she was thinking about it. There had to be a scientific explanation behind this. But, everyone would just assume they were crazy, and they would both probably end up in an asylum for the mentally unstable.

"Fine," heaved she, turning towards the way of the bedroom, where Toby's laptop was. Toby followed her, or rather followed himself. He tried to avoid looking at her. There was no getting used to this; they would definitely need to change back.

As Spencer sat down, and began to start up his laptop, she murmured: "God, you are lucky I just got back from my five day trip to hell, but hmm, maybe it would be good for you; guys would finally have a perspective on how awful it is to have a period."

To this, Toby scrunched up his face in disgust, he too, was glad he wouldn't have to go through that. But, periods did come every twenty eight days…and who's to say when they'll return to normality.

"Your computer is really slow, like, seriously." She bit the back of her thumb (that truly belonged to Toby) hardly, like she always did when she was growing impatient—horrible habit.

"Do you mind not chomping my thumb off? I kind of need that" teased Toby, trying to add some lightness to the situation.

"Sorry," murmured Spencer, before typing away at Toby's password.

"You know my password?" observed Toby, furrowing his eyebrows.

"It wasn't that hard." laughed Spencer slightly, "Your birthday." She pointed out, "I got it on the second try."

"What was your first guess?" asked he curiously.

She didn't say anything, which beckoned him to ask again, with a sigh she said: "My name"

"Cocky are we?" He teased.

"It was your password to your tumblr, so sorry, I thought it might be the same."

"Wait…how many accounts do you know my password too?" asked Toby, but Spencer brushed him off, after she relocated the site she was on once before.

"Here it is." She announced, pushing the laptop over, so Toby too, could see.

He glanced at the site, scrolling his eyes past what mostly was text. "So basically, the myth is that the universe, or these ancient gods, or whatever, are trying to teach us a lesson about each other?"

"I don't know" answered Spencer, skimming her eyes down the page, as she scrolled. "Why do we need to know a lesson about each other; it's not like we don't know each other, hell I knew your password on my second guess!" She groaned at the stupidity of the website. She closed the laptop in a swift movement, maybe too soon, for the old laptop, but Toby chose not to fight her on it.

"Maybe we should go see a fortune teller or something, I mean those people are the closest thing to magic, right?" said Toby after a minute.

"A fortune teller?" Spencer glared at him, but quickly shifted her eyes away, because staring at her self was all still too weird. "What's next, going to a genie?"

"Look, we can't just wait here, and do nothing—I mean, what about our lives. I'm supposed to go to work tomorrow." He said with a sigh.

"And I have school" added Spencer. "We'll just have to pretend to be each other! I mean, you did that today, right? I mean clearly you didn't do it that well," Spencer gestured at his outfit choice, "But, I mean, I am not missing a day of school because of some stupid magic mumbo jumbo."

"You're going to go work at my carpentry job?" laughed Toby, "Right."

"What?!" demanded Spencer clearly offended. "You don't think I can do it?!"

"Spencer…" said Toby, trying to calm down his laughter.

"Just last week you were asking me, if there is anything I can't do, and now you are basically implying that I'm not capable of putting a few pieces of wood together, and calling it a day?" challenged she.

"It's not that simple" replied Toby, in a sort of bitter tone, the two were still at odds—they never exactly resolved their huge fight from the day before, if this whole chaotic mess didn't happen, who knows if they would even be speaking to each other! "But, go ahead, get me fired."

"I'm not going to get you fired!" said she in frustration, standing up off the bed. "I took woodshop last year—I got an A."

"Oh, excuse me; you got an A in woodshop! Wow, you are so qualified now, congrats." Toby replied, in annoyance.

"Maybe I was wrong about the whole period thing, cause you kind of seem to be PMSing" grouched Spencer.

"Really, okay, well if my company is so awful, then why don't I just go?" Toby stood up, off his bed.

"Now I know you're on your period" observed Spencer, folding her arms together, and rolling her eyes. Toby didn't even look at her before storming out of his room, he much rather stay there, but that didn't seem like an option. Besides Spencer would be there, and right now, he wanted to get as far away from her as possible. "Make sure you pick up some tampons on the way home!" he heard her yell before slamming the door behind him.

If he really wanted to make her life hell, then he could've stayed out all night, unanswering her parent's phone calls. But, no he loved her, and he wouldn't do that, even though sometimes she danced on his last nerve, like today for instance, he would never do anything like that to her because he _does _understand her struggle with her parents. _Clearly, _Spencer was the reason they were caught in this situation—she didn't understand his perspective of everything. When Spencer learned the lesson, if she ever did, they would turn back. But, convincing Spencer that she was wrong was harder than unhooking, or in this case, hooking a bra. They were going to be stuck like this for awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

_I keep changing how many chapters I am having with this. But I think it might be 4? Okay. Well thanks for the lovely reviews, you can all think Marta for giving me this lovely prompt that somehow became a full length fanfiction. Okay. Lol well, thank you and here you go: _

_p.s. I really hate how I ended it, but I wanted to get this posted so I decided like 4000 words was enough. _

_Chapter 2_

She woke up the next day, with the idea that things would be back to normal, in the back of her mind—but, they weren't. She was still stuck in Toby's body. She felt so _hairy _and gross, and just being in a boy's body was just plain out disgusting, really. They had hair _everywhere_ and barely shaved—not that Spencer wanted her boyfriend to wax his legs, armpits, and mirror the image of the boy Barbie doll, Ken, but a trim would be nice—they didn't live in caves, there are such things as razors. Not to mention morning wood… Spencer, being Spencer, of course knew about it, but she never researched so much into it to prepare her for it. She was a girl for fuck's sake, she was never supposed to go through shit like this. She needed a hand book, a _body swapping for dummies _of some sort_, ha_, too bad it didn't exist.

She just waited there until _it_—hopefully soon—went away. Why couldn't have this happened to Hanna? She was the one always wondering what it felt like to have a boner, not Spencer. She missed Hanna—all her friends, really. Sure, its only been about twenty four hours from the whole switcheroo, but she hasn't really spent any time with them since Saturday. Every day this week she has gone home, and studied till dusk. Sometimes Toby would come over to help her, being the only one willing to touch her with a ten feet pole—actually, he was _much _closer than ten feet, more like ten centimeters (probably less)—during those times where midterms were creeping closer, and closer. Inviting him over while she was trying to study, or just trying get something done, really, was a horrible_, horrible_ idea. He would always distract her with his lips and hands, and massages and the way he would whisper her name and— _what_, what was she doing? She was trying to dispose of this erection, not get another one!—or whatever the hell happens, she didn't really know, she didn't really _want _to know. Although, she had to admit, that was one perk of being a girl—you could think about whatever you wanted to, whenever you wanted to, and no one would have to know. She never thought she would miss her life so much, but she did, _a lot, _actually.

She felt so out of place. She knew a lot of things, and was taught much during her lifetime, but living the life of an eighteen year old boy? No one ever taught her _that._ But, of course, why would they have to? This kind of thing was beyond abnormal. It was something that would either land you in a phys ward or as a scientific experiment! …and she thought she had problems before.

Rolling off the bed, after _it _seemed to calm down, she made her way to the bathroom. She smelled like shit, she felt so dirty; she wasn't just taking a shower to see his amazing body, and lather it with soap and water—never? _Control your thoughts Spencer, _she reminded herself before taking off the white shirt she had chose to wore to bed the day before—she was going to have to take this with her whenever things went back to normal. She shot a long appreciative look at all the muscles that Toby had built up over the years. _I guess being in Toby's body had some perks too, _she thought to herself with a smile.

…

"Spencer!" said Hanna for the umpteenth time, before Toby finally looked up from the sandwich he had picked up from the school's café. It wasn't exactly a pleasure to his taste buds, but he figured it was edible, well hopefully anyways.

"What, oh um," mumbled Toby awkwardly, as they all stared at him. "Sorry…I was…sandwich" mumbled Toby, glancing at the sandwich than back at the girls. He gulped. "What were you saying?"

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Have you not been listening?" asked Hanna. Not sure if the question was rhetorical or not, who knows with Hanna, besides Spencer did have a tendency of being a smart ass and respond to rhetorical question, but before he could say a word, Hanna opened her mouth again. "Jesus Christ, what the hell is wrong with you. You've been in some trance all day!" Toby guessed Hanna was right, but she didn't have to be so harsh about it. Toby didn't know what to say, so he waited for Hanna to add something on to her last statement. Eventually, after a sequence of awkward seconds, she did. "Are you still going to the mall with me after school? You promised you would come with us! It's Friday Spencer! Plus, you need to get your prom dress!"

"Isn't that like…a month away?" asked Toby, remembering Spencer asking him to go with her. She was so chill about it. Saying stuff like; _it would be pretty cool, but I mean, if you are busy, it's just like, I guess it just seems sort of fun, but I mean whatever, _but, Toby knew Spencer all too well. He knew that she was dying to go to the prom, while he would most likely going to feel like dying at the prom—it wasn't exactly his thing—but, he knew how much it meant to her. Therefore, he would go with her in a heartbeat.

All her friends looked at her in confusion and shock. Toby furrowed his eyebrows, did he say something wrong?

"you mean only a month away!" exclaimed Hanna.

"Yeah, Spence…" chuckled Emily, "You okay? You are like the queen of planning and preparing. You had all your stuff ready for homecoming like…before labor day."

Toby let these thoughts sink in, Emily was right. Spencer had picked out her dress in July, for homecoming. He really needed to do a better job at this whole portraying Spencer thing. "Yeah, you're right, I probably need some sleep" mumbled Toby, as he picked up the water bottle, to moisturize his dry mouth.

"A lot" Said Aria with a giggle.

"So, you're coming?" asked Emily, hopefully.

Toby put down his water slowly, and shifted his eyes between the hopeful girls. As bad as he felt, there was no way in hell he was going shopping _for prom _with them. "Um," groaned Toby.

"Come on Spence!" urged Aria, with a pout. "I need you. These two don't respect my_ unique _fashion taste."

"it's not unique, it's not normal. I'm pretty sure you were legit wearing a curtain as a dress last week, Aria" said Hanna, with wide eyes of astonishment, as she rolled her head back to her salad.

"I'm going to have to agree with Han, sorry Aria" said Emily with a small chuckle.

"See, they are so non appreciative! Do it for team Sparia!" exclaimed Aria.

Toby didn't know what team Sparia was but he felt that this would be an appropriate time to offer a smile. "Look, I just, studying, I need to pass these exams, yeah" said Toby, trying to sound his best to sound like Spencer. Although he sounded more uninterested in their plans than ever, hm, looks like those plays he had performed in during grade school didn't exactly _exceed _his acting skills.

Her friends looked at her with annoyed expressions, but Toby was glad the conversation was over. If he didn't like to go shopping with Spencer, then he most certainly wasn't going to enjoy going with her friends. He rather spend the afternoon with Mrs. Hastings, than _that._

He should have known to be careful what he wished for.

…

Spencer arrived at the construction site, fourteen minutes prior to when she was supposed to—you could never be too early right? She felt so nervous. So nervous, that she actually felt as if she was going to be sick. The acids in her stomach bubbling, and sweat collecting on her forehead, how the hell was she supposed to get through this? How was she was going to do this? She was going to get him fired? And for what? Not stepping down from her throne, and admit she couldn't do something? She hated how much pride and dignity meant to her. It caused so much unneeded chaos in her life, so many frivolous fights between the most important people in her life, so much havoc. But, this was who she was, and she couldn't change that.

The roaring of an engine came from behind her, turning around, Spencer's heart once again pounded. She recognized the red truck. It was Toby's boss' car. She knew this because once, while Toby's truck—baby—was in the shop, his boss, actually, went out his way to pick him up. Spencer had stopped by Toby's that day, before school—it was actually something that happened almost every day—to pick up her coffee, and visit her boy friend for a couple of blissful minutes. Later, she watched him hop in his boss' van, and travel miles out of town to the far off construction site. Long story, short, Toby's boss adored him. Which made it all just more nerve wrecking.

"Cavanaugh!" yelled his boss, with a grin on his face, and a hand covering his face, blocking out the bright sun. "You're here early? Trying get a raise? Sucking up to me, won't do you much" joked the man with the scruffy beard, and pale blue eyes.

Spencer forced a chuckle.

As his boss got closer, his smile faded. "I was just kidding Cavanaugh, cheer up. A couple more days at this place, and we'll be off to Bosmore" said his boss, patting him on the shoulder, before passing past him.

Spencer could stop herself from spattering out "Bosmore?!"

His boss looked flustered. "Yes, Bosmore." He nodded, giving her a strange look. "You know, the little trip we've been talking about for the last two weeks? The one that will determine whether or not we'll be part of the whole construction project for the new national bank down there? Shall I go on?"

Spencer fought the urge to say yes. She hadn't heard a word about this? What the hell! Bosmore? That was at least a day trip! How couldn't he tell her this?

"You okay Cavanaugh?" asked his boss, after a moment.

"What?" Spencer looked up, gaping "Yeah, fine. I just, yeah, sorry. I don't know how I forgot."

"You didn't _forget _how to use an electric saw, too, did you? Because if you did, boy, you should go home."

"What? No? I'm fine. Really"

…

Toby called Spencer repeatedly after school. She said that she was going to go work for him at his construction site. Not only was it dangerous to his job, but it was also dangerous to her. What was she thinking? She could get seriously hurt! Not knowing how to work with the proper tools, was completely dangerous. She was basically setting herself up for a disaster! Did she not remember his scaffolding accident last year?

Too preoccupied with dialing and redialing Spencer's, well technically _his _phone number, he didn't even notice Spencer's mother staring him down from the kitchen counter. At her particularly loud clearing of the throat, Toby jumped. "Spencer, I'm glad you are here" said Mrs. Hastings.

Toby opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out, mindlessly he shoved the phone into his sweat shirt pocket—Yes, Toby, yet again went with a sweat shirt—and looked up at the woman several feet away from him.

"I need your help. Your father, and I are having a benefit a couple weekends from now. The Caulfield's" —Toby assumed this was the family who was holding the benefit before— "had an unexpected death in their family, and are flying out to Utah. They won't have nearly enough time to plan the whole entire benefit. So, I told them I would take over. I thought that we could do this together, you know like we used too."

Toby nervously feigned a smile. What the hell was he supposed to say to _that? _Especially since Spencer was always talking about how her mother practically disowned her after she had stolen an essay from Melissa, won an award for the stolen essay, but ended up rejecting to the award, and confessing the truth about the essay being stolen. Her parents' weren't even mad about the stolen essay, they were mad about Spencer tarnishing the Hastings' reputation. Toby sighed. "Um,"

"Come on Spence!" encouraged her mother, with a hopeful look in her eyes. "I know you have to study, and everything, but you've already studied your but off plenty. Come have some fun" said Mrs. Hastings. The Hastings sure had a strange idea of _fun. _Planning a benefit—which by the way, he was completely clueless about—didn't exactly seem like _fun, _it seemed like of a more or less torture. Especially it was planning a benefit when Mrs. Hastings. She was never Toby's biggest fan, and Toby felt mutual. But, what the hell was he supposed to say?

"Um, okay, but I mean…just for a little" Toby feigned a smile, as he walked over to the counter to join the happy Mrs. Hastings.

_Oh the things he did for this girl._

…

"Having trouble Cavanaugh?" Yelled one of the workers that Spencer has decided to give the name _'Dickhead Number One'_ . Spencer didn't look at the laughing men, but instead decided to keep her eyes focused on the boards in front of her, and the electric chain saw secured in her hands. She was so hesitant to start it. Each time she told herself that she would start it, but backed out of it. What the hell was she doing? She didn't know how to operate one of these! She was going to land herself in the hospital, and not only lose Toby's job, but his hand too!

"Cavanaugh, you're working pretty fast there, you better slow it down!" yelled dickhead number two, having an even worse sense of humor, than the first dickhead.

Spencer sighed. She never gave up. She didn't. But, she was in Toby's shoes, so maybe the rules were different? Or no? Spencer groaned in frustration. She was going to make this work, she could chop a single board without chopping any body parts off. She could do this.

Right before she was about to start it up, Toby's boss, came over in a job, and stood on the side of her. He looked at her with worried eyes, and furrowed eyebrows. "Are you sure you're okay Cavanaugh? You've been staring at that thing for the last twenty minutes."

Spencer didn't say anything. She felt so conflicted. She wanted to prove that she could do this, especially since Toby didn't tell her about Bosmore, but she was starting to highly doubt herself. _Could she do this? _She was so scared she would mess something up. "Look, why don't you go take the rest of the day off? Huh?"

"Um, okay" said Spencer after a very long pause.

Looks like she wasn't going to have the choice whether or not to do this. Dammit, Toby is going to tell her he told her so, and be an asshole about it. She was going to have to admit she failed. She didn't even get the chance to try. How the hell does she even going to explain what happened?

Sighing Spencer, hopped back into the truck, and decided to just head back to Toby's loft. Because where else did she have to go?

…

"So, Spencer, I have been thinking a lot about this, and I realized that we never really talked about it" said Mrs. Hastings, as she filed through the stack of papers. She stopped stacking, and took the pen Toby was using to write down names with, away. She let out a sigh, "I know your around that age, and well, things happen." She cocked her head to the side, heedlessly, as her eyes drifted to another land.

Toby furrowed his eyes, what the hell was going on right now?

"And then, horrible, horrible things can happen. And I don't want that happening to you." Mrs. Hastings returned her eyes to her daughter—or her thought to be daughter, considering it was actually Toby. "I know we seem to push you a lot, but that's just because we want you to excel" said Mrs. Hastings, in the warmest tone he has ever heard come out of her mouth. "You're our baby" said Mrs. Hastings, bringing a hand up to flick a strand of hair away from her thought-to-be daughter's face. "And I guess where I'm going with this is… I don't want to see you having any babies of your own… not yet anyways"

Toby's whole expression fell down. His eyes widened, and he suddenly felt the urge to run as far away as possible and never return—was Spencer's mom giving the sex talk? Oh god. She just _had _to give it today. She couldn't have done it last week, no she chose today. Toby felt like he was going to throw up.

"To put it bluntly," she sucked in a breath, "Are you and Toby having sex?"

Toby felt all the blood rush to his head, and his face burn. He didn't even know how to answer that. What kind of question was that?! "um," stuttered Toby, hiding his face down in shame, "…no" he said as solidly as he could, this was all way to awkward.

"Honey, don't lie to me."

Toby begged, no prayed, that something—anything, would interrupt this conversation. "I'm not, um" said Toby, his head still down, and unwilling to meet her eyes.

As if God himself heard Toby's pleas, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" volunteered Toby, as he practically jumped of the stool.

He sighed when he saw the company at the door—Spencer's friends—what did they want now? Deciding they were a better bet than Mrs. Hastings, Toby opened the door, and greeted them.

"Spencer!" Exclaimed Aria with a gigantic smile. "You're not locked up in your room, maybe there is hope!"

Toby grinned tightly.

"We're here to drag your ass to the mall with us" said Hanna with a smirk, "We even brought duck tape."

Toby furrowed his eyebrows at the duck tape, before turning around to Spencer's mother to say "Is it okay if I go out with my friends for awhile? I…um have to shop for prom." Said Toby, desperately wanting to avoid this potential conversation about sex ed.

With a sigh, Mrs. Hastings muttered a fine, and said "We'll finish this conversation, later, young lady."

Toby cringed at the thought that he would have to deal with the conversation later that day, but decided that unlike most cases later, was better than sooner.

Once they got into the car, Toby noticed the several text messages Spencer had sent him. They consisted of how he should come over, so they can work this out. Of course Spencer couldn't have been a little more faster with her replies. Now, he was stuck in going to the mall with her friends, after being involved in the sex talk with her mother.

Sighing Toby asked. "Can we stop be my—Toby's place for a minute." He needed to be more careful!

"My Toby?" Hanna looked back from the front seat, a sparkle in her blue eyes and a smirk on her lips. "How cute! When did you start addressing him as that?!"

"Um," replied Toby, awkwardly.

"Spencer," whined Aria from the driver's seat. "Can't you go see him later?"

"Yeah, Spence, I mean. You said you would come with us" piped up Emily.

Toby sighed "It will just be for ten minutes, promise. It's important."

After a moment, Aria mumbled a _fine_, and took a turn towards Toby's loft.

…

Spencer rushed in the foyer of the loft, the second she heard the door opening. The second she saw Toby—well herself—she started to yell "Finally! You're here! Oh my god, would it kill you to text me back?"

"Would it kill _me_?" counteracted Toby, "really? I've been texting you all day! And calling! You didn't answer until twenty minutes ago."

Spencer rolled her eyes "I wasn't really in the mood to talk to you. But, in order to get our lives back in order, I guess I'm going to have to talk to you" groaned Spencer. "We're goin fortune teller, physic person, whatever the fuck they call themselves, but we're going. It's completely absurd, but so is this situation."

"What are you mad about now?" asked Toby, sharply, his eyes hard and narrowed.

"Oh I don't know… Maybe just the fact that you're going to Bosmore in a couple days, and you didn't bother to even mention it to me? I'm glad that stuff like that just seems unnecessary to mention, to you!"

Toby's heart dropped, and he froze, completely clueless of what to say. He actually totally forgot about that.

"is that why you so desperately didn't want me to go work for you? Because you didn't want me to find out about it? Were you just going to leave town, and expect me not to notice?" asked Spencer, quite harshly.

"No! Spencer, of course not. I didn't want you going because I didn't want you getting hurt! And I'm glad you didn't!" said Toby, sharply. He let out a sigh "Look, I was going to tell you, I was"

"You knew about it for weeks! You had so many chances to tell me. How long are you going to be gone?" asked Spencer, more or less, demanded.

"Spencer,"

"How long?"

"The meeting would only result in me being gone for three days; one day going there, one day coming back, and one day for the meeting, but if we got the job offer…" the sentence fell into mid air, as the awkward tension between them rose. "I don't know. At the least; two weeks, at the most; four" said Toby, finally.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Spencer, still bitterness in her voice.

"I don't know" he shrugged, "I didn't know…when too. I mean you were so stressed out about everything," he heaved a breath " I didn't want to add to the weight."

Spencer kept her head down for awhile, before looking up again. "Whatever, let's just go to this place. My internship with my dad starts Monday, and if you're going on this little business trip, we have to get this whole thing figured out."

"…I can't" said Toby, after a second.

"What? Why?"

"Your friends are kind of waiting for me outside."

"My friends?!" exclaimed Spencer.

"…there taking me out to the mall, to get stuff for prom…"

Spencer couldn't hold back a laugh to this statement, even if she was still annoyed with Toby, the hysteric cry of laughter could not be held in. "Oh my god!" cried Spencer with laughter.

Toby rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, letting her to calm down from her laughter, because it was _so hilarious._

"God, wow, you have a fun time" said Spencer, still on the verge of laughter "I mean no doubt you will."

"are you done?" asked Toby.

"I guess" shrugged Spencer.

"Okay, well I better go back down there" said Toby.

"Calm down the excitement level" retorted Spencer, dryly.

"I'll see you later" said Toby, with another roll of his eyes, before he turned around, and back out the door.

This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

_so it's been awhile! SORRY OMG and i haven't updated any of my stories in so long :( ok well, my grades are sinking, and i need to get them up! :( but, ok my PM box is open now, so if you are looking for me, you can just hit me up there (did i really just say that? I think so) ok well, basically, it's just been a really bad quarter of school for me, like i literally got a 12/40 on my geometry test the other day and wow :( I have a D- and an F in another class and i'm doing so bad, and i'm sorry! I don't know when i'm updating my other stuff, but i'll try this weekend to like write new chapters for everything, including this! Okay! And last but not least, thank you for the lovely reviews :)_

"Spencer come on I knew you had bad taste before, but what the hell is that?" Hanna asked, her turquoise eyes clouded with disgust and absurdity, as her manicured finger pointed at the shirt locked in Toby's grip.

Toby glanced shortly at the simply v-neck shirt in his hand. He didn't see anything wrong with it—although he wasn't paying much attention to detail when he picked it up, really. He only picked it up for Hanna to stop badgering on about how he had barely even looked at a single piece of clothing since they got there. Which was true, but…well he was a guy, this wasn't a normal Friday afternoon for him. He didn't even like shopping in the men's department, why on earth would he enjoy shopping in the women's'?

Hanna practically ripped the shirt out of his hand, throwing it carelessly on a random rack. Toby was about to take it back to where he found it—he always felt bad for the workers, he had once worked in a grocery store, and that was hell—but, Hanna blocked the way to begin another lecture about clothes, and all their integrity.

He tried to listen, but after awhile, his thoughts wandered away into the oblivion.

"Look Spencer," said Hanna in the midst of it all "You can't wear a blazer to prom. So you better starting getting that ass of yours in some dresses, and pronto!_" _and with that Hanna sent him away.

Emily tagged along with him. He was glad that it was Emily rather than Aria or Hanna. It's not that he didn't like them. They were nice, and Hanna certainly had a sense of humor, but he felt most comfortable with Emily. They were friends before he even had one conversation with Spencer. They had a special bond that he would never have with Hanna or Aria.

"How's Toby? I haven't seen him in a couple days. Has he been hiding out in that loft?" Emily half-jokingly asked, her voice coated with laughter.

Toby found this to be an incredibly awkward question—but then again, this whole situation was incredibly awkward. "He's good" he hummed awkwardly. In retrospect, that wasn't exactly true. Things were pretty intense right now, even without this whole switcheroo.

"Are you sure? Are you guys okay?" Emily asked, her eyebrows furrowing with worries.

A tiny sigh escaped his mouth. He was never good at lying.

"Yeah, we're fine" he bobbed his head gently.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure" he assured her.

Although, he wasn't so sure of his response to her, he and Spencer had been fighting frequently in the last couple days—all of those fights going unresolved. Hell, just today, she was yelling at him for not telling her about the whole interview thing. They have been postponing every argument beginning between them, and Toby was sure that all those fights would erupt at some point in time.

As the afternoon passed, and Toby continued to decline to try on any dresses—which Hanna was furious about, they departed from the mall, and from each other. Two minutes after the Toyota vanished from the Hastings' driveway, he was off to his loft to meet Spencer.

…

"how was the shopping trip?" Spencer asked, as the door flung open, a smirk on her—well his face, Toby would _never _get used to that.

"Shut up" he rolled his eyes, walking pass her and into the foyer of his loft.

Looking around, Spencer definitely took the invitation to redecorate.

"What happened in here?"

"You were taking too long. I got bored" Spencer said, walking up to him, her arms crossed.

"Well, you know sorry, I was having _so_ much fun, that I lost track of time" he retorted sarcastically.

Ever since he and Spencer switched bodies, his level of sarcasm sky rocketed. He figured he was just succumbed by her aroma of sarcasm and wit, or something.

She let out a small chuckle.

"Shopping with Hanna…it's an experience. I mean I guess I can't blame you for being an ass about it, I can barely get through it, I don't expect you to."

"Do you think they suspect anything?" Toby asked after a beat.

"What? That we unexplainably switched places in the middle of the night, and have been pretending to be one another for the last couple days? Damn, maybe they are. We better be a little sneakier."

He let out a single laugh.

"That's not what I mean—what if they think like you're acting weird?"

"Why… did they say something?"

"No—well, I mean Emily asked if we're okay."

The room went silent.

When he left to the mall, she seemed calm about the whole him-not-telling-her thing but, by the looks of his new arrangement of furniture and the fresh scent of lemons filling his nostrils, it was clear that her thoughts were still wrapped up in it. She was still upset; she just was ignoring those feelings, bottling them up like always.

"Are we…okay?" Toby asked, hesitantly.

She shrugged. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"We've kind of been fighting a lot, recently."

"We aren't fighting right now." Spencer shot back.

"Look, if you're still mad at me for—"

"Look, can we just go to this place. I want my life back, and maybe this physic, or whatever the hell she calls herself, can help."

He sighed, and shrugged his own shoulders before mumbling a "sure" in return.

—

He followed Spencer into the bizarre shop. The sound of chimes alarming in his ears, as the door closed behind him. The shop certainly had variety. The heavy maroon curtains restricted the fading away summer light outside, causing the shop to be darker than it already was. And the dark color schemes didn't exactly help the situation. There were so many creepy pieces of art lurking about, ranging from, broken and chattered porcelain dolls with demon eyes and jet black hair, to chipped away gargoyle statues that looked to be from a few centuries ago. It sent chills down his spine.

A women in a wild head dress that most likely made her a whole foot taller, than she really was, turned towards them, an odd reflection glistening in her dark eyes, but a greeting smile fresh on her dark red lips.

She put her intertwined hands on the counter, her long midnight nails, scratching against her wrinkled skin. "May I help you folks?" the woman asked, a slight southern accent drifting in her voice. "Looking for anything particular?"

For a second Toby almost forgot why they were here, but then Spencer started talking, and he suddenly remembered the reason they were visiting such an abnormal shop. "We made an appointment with a woman named Violet." Spencer said.

"Oh, yes of course" a smile crept up on the older woman's face.

Her millions beads jumped wildly, as she made her way from behind the counter. She gestured for the two to follow her, and they did. She guided them into the back of the shop, and opened a curtain, revealing a small, circular room, with a circular table to match in the middle.

They timidly walked inside, sitting down in the two seats across from dark red velvet one, to wait for the physic to arrive. "She'll be in shortly" announced the woman, before making her exit.

They didn't wait long until she arrived.

"Hello, my dumplings, how may I be at your assistance?" another woman, with vibrant red hair that fell to her hips, and bright emerald eyes, came in, her long black dress tail following right behind her. She took a seat in the red velvet chair, resting her hands on the circular table. Her emerald eyes scanned them both before she spoke.

"Aren't you supposed to know? You're a mind reader, right?" said Spencer, narrowing her eyes on the woman, her arms crossed, and her body leaned back in the chair.

"Sorry—" Toby tried, but he was immediately stopped.

"Oh, ah, ah, ah, my sweet. You are right. I am supposed to know aren't I?" a wicked smile danced across the woman's face, but dropped quickly, into something serious. "You don't believe in the unexplainable, do you?"

Toby looked at Spencer awaiting her response.

"I don't know what I believe anymore, but I'm not gullible. I know most of _you people_ are just con artists."

"_You people_?" the woman sneered. "for someone who is in need of _my_ help, you certainly are lacking the appreciation."

"What do I have to appreciate you for? You haven't done anything" Spencer snapped back in a monotone.

"You certainly are blunt" the woman acknowledged, a certain dazzle in her eye, perhaps curiosity.

"Look, we need your help. Can you do that?" Toby asked, tired of all the back talk Spencer was giving.

"I can try. But, my expertises only go so far. If you are just looking to know whether or not you two will have a happily ever after, or what your babies will look like, I can't really help you there." The woman spoke coyly, a dark laughter hinting in her voice.

The couple glared at her, which caused her to snicker.

She inhaled a deep breath before she spoke.

Closing her eyes she cranked her neck forward, her fingers tingling against the surface of the table.

Opening her eyes, her head tilted, a state of confusion locked on her features. "You two…there is something weird going on there. I'm getting a vibe, and it's very— not right." Her eyebrows furrowed further, as she brought her hands back into her lap. "It's very unleveled almost, distorted. Why did you come here?"

Spencer gulped, casting a hesitant glance at Toby, before speaking. "This is going to sound insane, and downright impossible, but the other morning, I woke up, and um, I was in his body." Spencer pointed shyly at her boyfriend next to her.

"and I woke up in hers…"

The woman shifted her eyes between the two, letting the new information harvest in her mind. With her eyes squinted she mumbled a small "I think I believe you."

They stayed silent.

"Nothing like this has ever happened in my records" she admitted, meekly.

"So, you don't think you can help us?" Toby asked, after a still pause.

"That's not what I said." The woman clarified, raising her head to meet his eyes.

She examined the two for a moment, before standing up. She walked over to a bookshelf, her fingers brushing gently against the row of books, before her finger tips met the second to the last book on the third shelf. She picked it up with a satisfied grin marked on her face.

The thick book slammed against the table, leaving a thump to bang against the couple's eardrums, the woman quickly flipped the book open, skimming past pages without even giving them a second thought, her fingers eventually came to a gradual stop on a certain page, which was labeled at the top as "_The Phenomenon of Body Swapping; could it be real?"_

"Here we go." The woman spoke, a small giddiness in her voice.

The two stayed quiet, as they watched the woman read, her eyes dashing back and forth, wildly. After a short time, her head popped back up. "This book is centuries old, back when those _lovely_ puritists hanged random peasants for witch craft. I can't necessarily promise you this will work." The woman said, noncommittally.

Spencer let out a puff of air "Then what good are you?"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes." Toby spoke before Spencer could say a word, casting a glare over at her in the meantime.

The woman giggled—obviously enjoying all this in her own sick way.

A beat passed.

"Give me your hands" the woman demanded after a intake of oxygen, in a more stern tone than she had spoken ever before.

The two were hesitant to listen, but nonetheless, rested their hands on the table, for the woman to take.

The book was laid out in front of her and soon she became to mumble some voodoo magic of some sort, Toby supposed. She didn't say to close their eyes, but Toby did anyways, he felt awkward just sitting there watching her whisper and mumble words that only Shakespeare would use.

The woman's tone suddenly increased a few levels of volume, and her whispers transgressed into chants.

Then everything went silent.

The absence of the woman's hands, made his eyes flutter open. He looked down at himself, but it wasn't himself, _it was Spencer._

He sighed, he had a feeling this was just a load of shit.

"I'm guessing it didn't work." The woman spoke, slight disappointment in her voice.

"Wow, maybe this isn't a load of shit, maybe you really are a physic! Wow, I was doubting you for a second there, but you know, then you went and said that, and well, you got me back on the bandwagon." Spencer exclaimed, her voice overflowing with sarcasm.

The woman scowled, her eyes narrowing with deep resentfulness.

"Sorry it didn't work." There was a lack of sympathy in her voice, probably no room for it with all the apathy lingering about. "But, I still expect to be paid."

"If you think you are getting anything—"

But, before Spencer even came close to finishing her sentence, Toby pulled out a wallet, offering the woman a ten dollar bill, before he took Spencer's—er his arm, and dragged her out of there before she did her own magic spell on the woman, and sent her head plummeting directly to the floor.

"God dammit," said Spencer once they got into his truck. "This dumbass, and her magic spells, like what the hell? I can't believe you actually _paid _her for that shit. She's a lunatic, god. What the fuck." Her ranting continued as they drove, but Toby tuned out far before they got back to his loft. Spencer was right, this was a _dumb idea_, but this was also their _only idea. _They had no clue what to do, no idea how to fix this. They were completely alone in this with no idea how to get out.

_ok i know it sucked :( and was SHORT but i was really struggling with this chapter! Okay, bye :( I'm sorry. _


End file.
